


when persephone roamed the earth

by nikmood



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything bad happened when Persephone roamed the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when persephone roamed the earth

Afterwards, everything went haywire. Abbey was lost in a Xanax induced haze, and dealt only with Leo about the intricacies of her problems.

When Donna left for Gaza, she was so excited to actually be making a difference instead of making sure that Josh's hamburger was burnt properly. After her time recuperating in a German military hospital, she returned a shell of her vibrant self. The only truths she knew to be self-evident were that both summertime and life are too damned short not to be seized.

Jed hated summers. Everything bad happened when Persephone roamed the Earth. His wife and his best friend aren’t speaking to him during their affair, and the woman he loves almost died. When Donna returned, Jed could only sleep spooned behind her, his hand gently resting on her abdomen.


End file.
